


A Community Meeting

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Simon needs someone to represent Major Crimes at a meeting.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 10 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	A Community Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt Hanukkah.

Simon Banks looked out his office window and smiled when he saw Blair come in and make his way over to Jim’s desk. He had hoped he would see the observer and that said observer would help him with a PD project. Standing, he walked to the door and called, “Sandburg.”

Blair looked up in surprise at hearing Simon call his name. Usually, the police captain called out “Ellison” and Blair would follow Jim into the office, kind of like Jim’s shadow. Sometimes, Simon called “Ellison, Sandburg,” sounding much like a lion with a thorn in its paw and the two would march in to find out what they had done that had upset Simon’s world. But Blair couldn’t recall one time when Simon called him in without Jim.

Glancing at Jim with a questioning look, Blair watched Jim shake his head with a slight shrug before Jim indicated that Blair should go in. Standing, aware of other curious bullpen eyes on him, Blair walked in to Simon’s office closing the door behind him.

“Coffee?” Simon asked, indicating that Blair should take a seat by his desk.

“Um, thanks,” Blair nodded and Simon handed him a cup before sitting across from him.

Glancing at Blair, Simon gave him a smile. “I’ve been asked to send a representative to a meeting and I was hoping I could count on you to represent Major Crimes.”

“A meeting?”

“Every year the PD’s Outreach Office and Community Relations Board arrange some kind of holiday awareness program to build understanding between various religious groups. They usually do something involving religious symbols and traditions. The Community Board asks each department to send a representative to the meeting to brainstorm ideas about how to get the community involved. I want to send you. I think, with your background, you could be an asset.”

Blair smiled. “Sure. As a matter of fact, I attended one of those community gatherings with some students once. We…ah…critiqued it and came up with some ways that would get more people involved. For example, Hanukkah is the Festival of Lights when the Temple of Jerusalem was rededicated but there was not enough oil to keep the menorah lit. Miraculously the oil lasted for eight days giving the people time to make more oil. In commemoration, many observers make latkes or potato pancakes fried in oil. A wonderful way to make people aware of the holiday would be to give out latkes.”

Simon sat back and smiled. “I thought you might be the right person for the job. The meeting is at noon. Can you attend as the rep from Major Crimes?”

“Sure, Simon,” Blair answered, standing. “I’d better go get Jim’s typing done otherwise he’ll growl all afternoon while I’m gone.”

Simon nodded, knowing what Blair said was completely true. “Thanks, Sandburg. Oh, and remember, you’re there to give suggestions. You don’t have to volunteer to do anything else. The Community Office likes to give out their work to others. Don’t let them shove their work on you.”

Blair smiled and nodded. “I’ll pretend they’re my students. I would never allow my students to dump work on me that was their job.”

“Good,” Simon waved him off with a smile. With Blair offering suggestions, the Community Office and the Public Relations Board would be inundated with work. Simon suspected they would never ask Simon for a representative again.


End file.
